Happy Birthday, Kise no Baka!
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Kise sangat kesal hari ini. bagaimana tidak, karena semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Kaijo High, ia diberi banyak masalah./ Special fic for Kise, who's birtdhay on 18th June! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE-KUN!


Kise sangat kesal hari ini. bagaimana tidak, karena semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Kaijo High, ia diberi banyak masalah. Banyak sekali. Bahkan saat Kise sudah hampir menyerah karena takdir yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil ini menjinjing tas nya untuk pulang, tapi dilarang oleh anak-anak dari klub basket Kaijo High, apa yang terjadi?

Nee, Kami-sama _, apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini?_

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KISE NO BAKA!**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE(MAYBE) AND OTHERS**

 **Kaijo High.**

 **08.10 AM**

Seperti biasa, Kise datang ke sekolah tepat 20 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Yah sudah seperti kebiasaan atau memang rutinitas bagi seorang Kise Ryōta karena setiap pagi ini atau bahkan Kise baru turun dari mobilnya, berbagai makhluk yang disebut perempuan menyapanya dengan mata berbinar.

Ah tidak di ragukan kan untuk seorang Kise yang sebagai model terkenal.

" _Ohayou,_ Kise- _kun_."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kise- _kun_."

"Wah Kise- _kun,_ hari ini kau lebih tampan dari biasanya."

Mungkin sapaan-sapaan itulah yang terdengar di kedua telinga Kise. Untungnya, Kise bukan pria yang so' jual mahal sebagai model. Bahkan, Kise membalas sapaan para _fangirl_ nya itu, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan karena sapaannya di balas oleh Kise. Oke, yang terakhir memang keterlaluan.

Dan saat Kise sampai di gerbang, tampak Kasamatsu yang sedang bersender di antara pilar-pilar penyangga gerbang.

" _Ohayou_ Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini- _ssu_?"

Alis sang kapten dari klub basket Kaijo High ini tiba-tiba berkedut kala mendengar sapaan dari Kise.

"Kau ini masih saja bersikap santai, seolah tidak ada masalah dengan sekolahmu!"

"Eh? Kenapa _senpai_?"

"Ini!"

Kasamatsu memberikan beberapa lembar kertas−kertas ulangan−dengan nama : Kise Ryōta diseluruh kolom nama itu. Dan juga beserta nilai dengan ukuran yang besar. Astaga! Nilai ulanganku sangat baik, pikir Kise−walau lebih baik dari tahun kemarin−dan paling kecil adalah 50! Ya 50!

"Hehehe Kasamatsu- _senpai_ kan sudah tahu nilaiku banyak meningkat- _ssu_. Kenapa kau cemberut begitu?"

"Huh, dasar. Kau kira nilai 50 mu ini akan di ikutsertakan dalam kompetisi basket? Tentu tidak, bodoh!" Kasamatsu menendang kaki Kise−bagi Kise, ini adalah rutinitas Kasamatsu yang hamper tiap hari menendang dirinya. Wah, jangan-jangan akan terjadi KDKB? Kekerasan dalam klub basket?

" _Hidoi-ssu_ , Kasamatsu- _senpai_!"

"Itu adalah hukuman bagimu, dasar bodoh!"

Dan Kasamatsu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kise yang masih mengusap-usap kakinya yang terasa sakit akibat tendangan Kasamatsu tadi.

 **Kantin Kaijo High.**

 **10.30 AM**

Kise sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Hayakawa−yang memang tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin tadi. Kise memakan beberapa _yakiniku_ yang tersedia di piringnya dan melamun keluar jendela beberapa saat.

Saat hendak mengambil _yakiniku_ nya lagi, entah kenapa sumpitnya tidak merasakan adanya _yakiniku_ di piringnya lagi.

Dan saat Kise menatap piringnya, kosong!

Dilihatnya Hayakawa sedang memakan _yakiniku_. Tapi seingat Kise, Hayakawa bahkan tak memesan _yakiniku_ dan malah memesan ramen.

Dan tunggu dulu….

"Hayakawa- _senpai_ , itu kan _yakiniku_ milikku!"

"WUOH! AKU KIRA KAU SUDAH KENYANG KARENA SEDARI TADI KAU MEMBIARKAN _YAKINIKU_ MU DAN MEMANDANG TERUS KELUAR JENDELA. JADI KUMAKAN SAJA _YAKINIKU_ MILIKMU. KEBETULAN AKU MASIH LAPAR." Ujar Hayakawa yang masih saja memakan _yakiniku_ milik Kise dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Walau sedang makan, nada bicara Hayakawa yang memang tidak santai itu terdengar seantero kantin.

Dan Kise menangis.

" _Hidoi-ssu_ , aku kan masih lapar."

 **12.30 PM**

 **Kelas**

Kise membereskan buku-bukunya yang semula ada di atas mejanya. Pelajaran biologi yang sudah membuat otaknya berputar-putar terasa sangat menyebalkan−juga karena bukan pelajaran yang disukai Kise.

Dan Kise terkejut begitu pintu kelasnya dibuka secara kasar, sama reaksinya dengan para penghuni kelas yang terkejut. Ternyata, itu Moriyama.

"Dimana Kise?"

"Moriyama- _senpai_ , ada apa?"

"Kesini sebentar, Kise."

Dan Kise berjalan menuju Moriyama yang berada di ambang pintu kelas Kise.

"Kise, kau berbohong padaku ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Moriyama- _senpai_?"

"Tentang gadis di kelas sebelahmu itu."

"Eh? Tapi−"

"Kau berbohong padaku Kise. Kau bilang dia menyukaiku, tapi saat ku ajak dia untuk pergi keluar, dan dia menolaknya. Kau tahu? Dia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku."

" _Senpai,_ tenang−"

"Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan simpati dari _senpai_ mu, tak usah memakai cara seperti ini Kise. Padahal, aku sudah memakai hal-hal yang disukai semua gadis."

Dan sebelum Moriyama pergi, tak lupa ia meninggalkan tinju yang lumayan kuat, mendarat di perut Kise.

" _Hidoi-ssu,_ Moriyama- _senpai_!"

"Tidak peduli."

Dan Kise memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kise bahkan belum pernah membicarakan gadis kelas sebelah nya. bahkan Kise tak ingat bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan tentang gadis kelas sebelah yang tadi dipermasalahkan oleh Moriyama.

Tapi, yang Kise dapat dari hal ini adalah sakit di perutnya.

 **2.30 PM**

 **Koridor**

Kise berjalan menuju loker miliknya yang terdapat di koridor lantai satu. Sementara ini, ia tak berniat untuk berlatih dengan klub basket Kaijo High karena masalah-masalah yang menimpanya tadi. Ia malu sekaligus takut untuk memasuki _gym_. Bisa-bisa, ia dicincangnya dan dijadikan _barbeque_ versi manusia oleh para _senpai_ nya.

Kise bergidik begitu membayangkan hal itu.

Dan ketika ia berniat untuk membuka loker dan mengganti sepatunya, terdapat sebuah surat dengan amplop bermotif _love_. Kise pikir ini adalah surat cinta yang biasa baginya.

Dan saat Kise membuka surat itu, manik _madu_ miliknya membulat ketika membaca tulisannya.

MATI KAU!

Itu lah isi surat dengan amplop bermotif _love_ itu. Tak disangkanya bahwa luarnya yang tekesan manis, dalamnya terkesan pahit.

"Yo, Kise."

Pria yang duduk tahun ketiga dan satu klub basket dengan Kise−Kōji Kobori kini menghampiri Kise.

"Kobori- _senpai_."

"Kenapa Kise? Wajahmu tampak pucat."

Dan saat Kobori menghampiri Kise dan melihat apa yang Kise genggam, dan membacanya.

"Oh, ini kan surat terror."

"Ma-maksudnya apa- _ssu_?"

"Tentu saja, rumor mengatakan kalau kau dapat surat seperti ini, kau akan mengalami hal yang ditulis di surat terror ini."

Dan tubuh Kise sekali lagi bergidik. Ia berusaha untuk lari dan langsung menuju rumahnya. Baginya, rumahnya adalah satu-satunya tempat berlindung paling aman dan tepat.

"O-oi Kise, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang- _ssu_."

"Tidak boleh."

Kobori menuju Kise dan menjewer salah satu telinga Kise dan membawanya.

"Kobori- _senpai hidoi-ssu._ Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu, ayo cepat makannya."

Dan Kobori semakin memperkeras jewerannya di telinga Kise. Rasanya, Kise perlahan-lahan akan kehilangan salah satu telinganya yang berharga ini.

Dan Kobori membawanya ke dalam _gym_.

Disana tak ada seorangpun yang berlatih.

"Kobori- _senpai_ , kenapa tak ada yang berlatih?"

Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _gym_ kaijo High. Tapi memang tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan kini dirinya hanya berdua bersama Kobori. Suara apapun tak terdengar dari _gym_ ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kobori hingga mengajaknya berduaan seperti ini? Atau Kobori juga disuruh oleh Kasamatsu dan Moriyama yang tadi pagi memarahinya?

Kami-sama, _tolong model berparas tampan yang sedang dalam masalah ini. Aku masih ingin hidup untuk mengalahkan Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi. Aku masih ingin menunjukan_ emperor eye _ku pada Akashicchi. Aku masih ingin berteman dengan Kurokocchi. Aku masih ingin melampaui tinggi Murasakibaracchi. Bahkan aku ingin menunjukkan tembakan jarak jauh dari Shanghai ke Tokyo ku pada Midorimacchi_.

Setidaknya, itulah yang diucapkan Kise.

"Kerja bagus, Kobori."

 _Itu kan suara Kasamatsu-_ senpai.

"Yah, kita apakan dia ya?"

 _Itu kan suara Moriyama-_ senpai.

"HUOH AKU TAK SABAR MEMBERIKANNYA."

 _JUGA HAYAKAWA-_ SENPAI?

Dan pintu _gym_ terbuka mempelihatkan seluruh anggota tim basket Kaijo High. Semuanya terlihat seperti siluet iblis yang siap menerkam Kise saat anggota tim basket Kaijo High dimata Kise−bahkan Kobori sekalipun. Seringai terdapat di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"A-apa yang kalian mau dariku- _ssu_?"

"TRAKTIRAN!"

Dan suara Hayakawa yang keras itu menggagalkan rencana semuanya.

"Eh? Traktiran?"

"HAYAKAWA NO BAKA! Kita kan mau memberinya _surprise_."

"E-eh?"

Kise tampak seperti kangguru dengan selempang bertuliskan 'bodoh' yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Kise yang sama sekali tak mengerti pembicaraan semuanya hanya menatap semuanya dengan tampang 'bodoh' miliknya.

"Ah sudahlah, inti dari membawa kau kesini adalah _tanjoubi omedeto_ Kise no _baka!"_

Ucap semuanya serempak. Dan sorak sorai kegembiraan pun datang dari _gym_ itu. Bahkan, hp Kise tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ia mendapat _e-mail_ dari teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai_ nya.

 _From : Midorimacchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Kise. Aku akan datang kerumahmu malam nanti. Akan ku bawakan_ lucky item _mu karena kulihat, Gemini adalah zodiak yang paling sial hari ini. Bukan begitu,_ nanodayo _?_

 _From : Kurokocchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Selamat ulang tahun Kise-_ kun _. Ku harap kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan lebih baik lagi. Dan ku harap,di tahun ini kau dapat berhenti mengajak_ yaoi- _an padaku._

Kise _speechless._

 _From : Kagamicchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

Happy birthday _yo, Kise._ Be the best and I hope you can beat me at this year, but I think that's impossible hahahaha.

 _From : Murasakibaracchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Yo_ tanjoubi omedeto _, Kisechin. Aku rela menjadikan maiuboku_ _sebagai kado._

 _From : Momocchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ki-chan_ tanjoubi omedeto! _Aku senang sekali. Ku harap kau semakin baik di tahunmu yang sekarang. Omong-omong, apa kau sudah mendapat pacar? Hehehe kuharap di tahun ini kau dapat pacar ya^^ o iya kami akan kerumahmu nanti malam!_

 _From : Aominecchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Yo Kise. Selamat ulang tahun. Momoi memaksaku untuk mengirimkan ucapan ini. yah, kado nya saat malam nanti ya._

 _From : Akashicchi_

 _No : 0xxxxxxxxxxx_

Tanjoubi omedeto, _Ryōta. Jangan harap aku akan memberi ucapan-ucapan "ku harap kau…" karena aku tak sudi kalau mengatakan "ku harap kau menjadi lebih baik" karena bisa-bisa kau melampauiku._

Dan Kise sangat bingung. Kenapa isi _e-mail_ dari teman-temannya sangat _absurd_?

Dan tunggu dulu….

"Apa benar ini ulang tahunku- _ssu_?"

 **END**

Author's note:

Yaaaay selamat ulang tahun kise kuu yang paling ganteng dan semakin sukses yaaaa *pelukcium* maafkan fic untuk Kise ini yang telat satu hari. Tak apa kan Kisee? *kedipkedip* ah tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan untuk Kise's birthday ini dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic Kise *fans macam apa ini?* mungkin ah sudahlah aku nggak tahu apa yang harus dikeluarkan lagi.

salam ketjup.


End file.
